Iari
by Asuet
Summary: Iara se quedo mirando al Lord mientras sus manos subían hasta su cabeza para quitarse el pañuelo y revelar un pelo negro y muy largo trenzado, su piel era casi tan pálida como la de los nobles pero sus rasgos diferían de la típica belleza de de la raza...
1. Chapter 1

De donde salio esto, porque yo no tengo ni idea XD.

Como siempre yo no soy la dueña de Noblesse simplemente me inspiro en ella.

* * *

><p>Hace 1100 años.<p>

Porque después de todos sus esfuerzos, en la mejora humana porque no conseguía que ninguna de las mujeres concibiera, tal vez el problema estaba que al modificar el adn se inhabilitara la posibilidad de combinación cromosomica correcta. Bueno guardaría muestras y mas adelante lo probaría en la especie en la que tenia puesta la vista, pero antes le interesaba perfeccionar otras cosas. Si habría tiempo de sobra para lo otro mas tarde.

Hace 100 años aproximadamente

- Suena el teléfono

- Que molestos.- Dice el doctor.- ¿Que?.- contesta de mala gana.

- Señor hemos encontrado una puerta oculta en el laboratorio.- Dijo la persona al otro lado.

- ¿Y? se han encontrado varias puertas la mayoría son señuelos o vías de escape.

- Pues dentro de esta hace una temperatura de -20 grados.- dijo el técnico

- Ya voy.- respondió una cámara frigorífica de hace mil años y aun funcionaba, pensó impresionado.

Una vez allí cogió el abrigo térmico y se adentro en la cámara era increíble aun después de 400 años ese laboratorio seguía dándoles mas y mas cosas, y el genio que lo creo dudaba que estuviera vivo pero como le gustaría que estuviera allí, las cosas que había dejado atrás eran casi como fuera del mundo y ahora una sala de conservación. Un momento y si estaba allí, la temperatura del lugar es la adecuada para conservar un cuerpo humano, busco por todo el lugar pero solo encontraron una columna con lo que parecían ser muestras, algo decepcionado se acerco mas para verlas y al enfocarlas de cerca una gran sonrisa cruzo su cara.

Actualmente.

Hacia una eternidad que nada ni nadie la había sacado de su burbuja, pero la llegado del lord noblesse y sus acompañantes, la habían hecho que volviera a mirar el mundo. Esos tres repugnantes humanos se habían atrevido a pisar su tierra, ademas eran humanos modificados unos monstruos. Su familia era de un linaje inferior y ella aun mas al ser una rara mezcla de noble y humano, concebida en uno de los laboratorios de la unión, su madre consiguió escapar destruyendo el laboratorio de paso pero los humanos ya habían conseguido su objetivo, de eso hacia unos 80 años.

- ara, ¿en que piensas?.- pregunto su madre.

- En los humanos.- respondió la chica.

- ¿Los que vinieron con el lord?.

- Si.- contesto ella.- Como puede el lord juntarse con esa escoria.

- Hija, tu también tienes parte humana.- replico su madre.

- Lo se.- dijo ella.- Lo veo cada vez que me miro al espejo.

Su madre la miro, y recordo cuando despertó en ese lugar atada de pies a cabeza con el metal mas resistente del mundo y rodeada de humanos, no se imaginaba la humillación a la que la someterian. Esos científicos ya habían tomado su ovulo y creado a un pequeño monstruo para después meterlo dentro de su cuerpo no podía hacer nada mientras veía esos seres entre sus piernas abiertas introduciendo sus instrumentos sin preocuparse por no hacerle daño. Cuatro días después logro soltarse de aquella mesa y destruir el lugar, pero ya era tarde ellos ya habían conseguido que el híbrido arraigase en su útero, pensó en deshacerse de el pero fue encontrada por una de las patrullas de búsqueda y llevada al hospital donde enseguida descubrieron su embarazo. Mientras los lideres y el lord deliberaban si se debería permitir interrumpir el embarazo o no a ella no le quedo mas remedio que esperar mientras mas esperaba mas se diluía el pensamiento de que llevaba un monstruo hasta que llego el día que sintió como se movía, ese suave roce dentro de ella le estremeció el alma, el bebe era una vida mas dentro de ella y lloro, lloro de tristeza por aquello que estuvo a punto de hacer. Solicito audiencia y comunico a los jefes de clan y al lord su decisión de tener al bebe.

- Me alegra que hayas quitado la decisión de nuestros hombros.- dijo el Lord.

Sabia que seria mas difícil para su niña y la había intentado proteger manteniendola a su lado, pero se daba cuenta ahora que solo estaba recibiendo la mitad de su herencia y los cambios en el pensamiento de los nobles hacia los humanos estaban generando sentimientos de rechazo y odio en ella.

- Voy a hablar con la Lord.- dijo su madre.

- ¿porque?- Pregunto ella.

- Quiero solicitar su permiso para enviarte con el lord noblesse.- afirmó la mujer antes de dejarla.

Así que allí estaba sentada en aquel salón tomando el te y oyendo como Frank le hablaba sobre la escuela y lo que esperaba que hiciera en la casa.

- Iara, tu madre nos ha explicado que necesitas contacto con los humanos.- dijo Seira.

- Yo realmente...

- No quieres estar aquí, ¿no?- termino por ella.- Iara, tu familia sigue la tradición de ayudar a los humanos.

- Bueno, ya hay muchos que se han dado cuenta de que eso ya no hace falta.- dijo mirando a los tres humanos modificados.

- Ellos no son así por voluntad propia.- dijo Franki.

- Da igual que piense lo que quiera.- dijo M-21.- Los nobles no son una raza tan pura y sin tacha como para poder criticar.

- Iara, se te ha criado como un noble toda tu vida pero tu también eres un humano modificado.- Dijo Seira.

- ¿Que dices?- exclamaron todos.

- Hace años su madre su capturada y llevada a un laboratorio, escapo pero a los humanos les dio tiempo de dejarla embarazada.- Explico Seira.

- Vaya, vaya.- dijo Tao.

- ¿Por eso va tapada? ¿para ocultar que es mezclada?- pregunto M-21.

- Es una costumbre auto-impuesta.- informo Seira.

- Quitatelo.- ordeno M-21.

- No.- se negó ella.

- Al colegio no vas a poder ir así.- dijo Franki.

- Pues no iré.- Contesto la muchacha.

- Iara.- llamo Rai.- Descúbrete

Iara se quedo mirando al Lord temblando mientras sus manos subían hasta su cabeza para quitarse el pañuelo y revelar un pelo negro y muy largo trenzado, su piel era casi tan pálida como la de los nobles pero sus rasgos diferían de la típica belleza de la raza, realmente entre los nobles ella destacaría Todo ella temblaba bajo los ojos que la miraban.

- Abre los ojos.- dijo Seira- ¿quieres que te lo ordene el lord noblesse?

- No.- respondió ahogadamente antes de abrirlos.

- Eran azules, un azul puro y claro como el hielo los miro a todos conteniendo las lagrimas, nadie dijo nada solo la observaban.

- Iara, ¿quieres ir a descansar?- Pregunto Franki no sabia porque pero se había sentido perturbado al mirar los ojos de la chica.

- Si.- Contesto levantándose pero al ir a ponerse el velo Seira se lo quito.

- Seira ves con ella y retira todos los que tenga.- pidió Franki.

- Al salir las dos los 5 hombres permanecieron en silencio.

- Vais a tener que tener paciencia con ella.- dijo Franki.

- ¿Como era tratada en tu sociedad?- Pregunto Takeo a Regis.

- La gente como Rael, la ignoraban y el resto entre el respeto y la curiosidad, hace 15 años me fije que se cubría de esa manera, antes su piel era un poco mas oscura.- Explico Regis.

- ¿La conoces?- Pregunto Takeo.

- Bueno, su nacimiento fue muy comentado y su madre nunca la escondió, yo mismo la vi pocos dias después de que naciera.

- De todas formas es una pena que se oculte así, es muy bella- comento Tao.

- Si, es verdad y su aspecto no hará que pase desapercibida entre los humanos.- secundo Franki.- Mañana le traeré un uniforme.

- ¿ porque?

- Ella no tiene los mismo poderes que nosotros, ademas es muy joven solo 80 años, aun esta desarrollando sus poderes.- aclaro Regis.

- Parece tener unos 16 años.- dijo tao.- Es mas vieja que Takeo y yo pero mas joven que M-21.

- Me gustaría hacerle un chequeo, pero no creo que de momento lo permita.- comento antes de ver como Seira entraba en la sala.- ¿como esta nuestra invitada?

- Dormida, he retirado todos los pañuelos.

- Muy bien Seira.- dijo Franki.- Mañana iré a la clase con vosotros, aunque va ser muy chocante recibir otro estudiante de intercambio.

Al día siguiente y por una vez todos llegaron a tiempo a la escuela Airi fue presentada como una joven prima de Franki, su actitud entre hosca y tímida se gano la admiración de todos pero permaneció separada del resto de la clase, así como las siguientes 2 semanas.

- Mi señor Airi no esta poniendo de su parte para adaptarse realmente.- dijo Franki.

- Bueno mas que obligarla a ir a la escuela no podemos hacer nada mas.- dijo Tao.

- Realmente ella tampoco tenia amigos en nuestro país.- dijo Regis.

- Así que puede que simplemente no sepa como acercarse aun cuando tiene tantas oportunidades.- comento Tao.

- Los niños ya no vienen por aquí.- dijo Takeo.

- Notaron que Airi no le gustaba y siempre permanecía en su habitación cuando vienen, así que decidieron dejar de venir hasta que ella estuviera mas cómoda con ellos.- dijo Tao.

- Vaya, que considerados.- dijo irónicamente Franki.

Rai cogió su móvil de la mesa y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

- ¿Mi señor?.- pregunto Franki.

- Prepara las cosas.- Pidio Rai.

- Si, mi señor.- acepto con cara sombría

- Seira llama a Airi.- dijo Rai.

- Si.- se lebanto a buscarla.

- No podéis obligarla a querer abrirse a los humanos.- advirtio M-21.

- No creo que sea eso lo que pretenda mi señor.- dijo Franki ,mientras Airi y Seira entraban.

- Airi hoy permanecerás en la habitación con nosotros.- Dijo Rai.

- ¿porque? Yo no quiero, ya tengo que aguantar a los humanos en ese lugar.- dijo ganándose una dura mirada de Franki.- No puedo tener paz aquí.

- Las mocosas malcriadas como tu... - empezó M-21.

- Tu callate escoria humana solo el pensar que estoy respirando el …- callo cuando recibió una fuerte bofetada de Franki.

- Ya basta tu misma eres un humano modificado, aquí la única escoria serias tu que solo por tener sangre de Noble te crees mejor que ellos.- Sentencio fríamente Franki.- Pero se va a cumplir tu deseo de no estar en esta sala con humanos, mi lord me da permiso para llevármela a hacerle una revisión completa.

- ¿Que? No puedes, no quiero.- protesto ella.

- Si aquí todos han pasado por ella incluso, mi señor.- Dijo el rubio.- Tu no vas a ser ninguna excepción.- Señalo el.- Una vez lo hayamos hecho sabremos en realidad cuanto tienes de humano y cuanto de noble.

- NO.- chillo ella que salio corriendo hacia una de las ventanas intentando escapar.

- Detente.- Ordeno Rai haciendo que la muchacha parara en seco y cayera.- Tomala y ves.

Franki la recogió del suelo, ahora ella solo lloraba aterrada, el temperamento del rubio se enfrió, incluso durante la época de su locura, nunca jugo con la vida de niños y la hermosa criatura que tenia en brazos solo era una criá asustada.

- Seira ven con nosotros.- pidió Franki.

- De acuerdo.- Contesto ella.

Al llegar al laboratorio Airi temblaba de pies a cabeza. Franki no lo pudo evitar sentir pena por ella se arrodillo y tomo su rostro con las manos para que lo mirara.

- Airi, solo va a ser un examen físico nada mas en ¿Lukedonia también los hacías verdad?

- Si.- contesto llorosa.- ¿Solo eso?

- Solo eso.- respondió acariciando tiernamente su mejilla.

Con rapidez y eficacia realizo las pruebas y extrajo sangre para para analizarla, con ella podría saca también el perfil genético de ella pero mantendría los resultados para el mismo, aunque su actitud ea incorrecta se veía que es muy importante aparentar que no porta sangre humana y mientras suavizara su actitud con los humanos el resto era decisión de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aunque parese que no gusto mucho lo voy a continuar hasta l final.

Como siempre yo no soy la dueña de Noblesse simplemente me inspiro en ella.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Conforme paso el tiempo Airi comenzó no abrirse exactamente pero si a tolerar la presencia de los demás a su alrededor, no participaba pero la incomodidad que se percibía por su parte fue desapareciendo. Después de 2 meses había visto, oído y sentido lo suficiente para saber que estaba equivocada pero su orgullo le impedía cambiar su actitud. Junto con la comprensión su curiosidad por la raza humana aumento, siempre había aprendía todo aquello que le despertaba su interés, lo malo era que no había forma de saciar su curiosidad sin descubrirse. Empezó leyendo los libros que habían por la casa pero no eran muchos, en el colegio habían mas pero no podía allí tampoco, entonces se fijo en que Tao utilizaba el ordenador, había uno en su habitación pero no sabia utilizarlo pero no debía ser muy difícil ya que los humanos parecían manejarlos con facilidad. Se fue allí y pulso el botón en un minuto el ordenador estaba listo, pero como conseguía la información de allí dentro, ellos escribían y después todo aparecía en la pantalla. Frustrada comenzó a abrir programas, tres veces tubo que apagar el aparato y empezar de nuevo hasta que cansada de repente se abrió el correcto pero le había parecido que el ratón iba al lado incorrecto, pero bueno lo abría imaginado escribió lo primero que pensó y se preparo para devorar la información

- Tao ¿Como va?- Pregunto Franki.

- Bien jefe, al final le abrí yo el programa modificado para que solo le proporcione la información mas verídica- Contesto Tao.- De verdad, con lo fácil que hubiese sido pedir ayuda.

- Sabíamos que no la pediría.- señalo su jefe.

- Bueno ¿eso se debe a su lado Noble o su lado humano?- cuestiono el informatico.

- Buena pregunta.- dijo el.

- Yo creo que a los dos.- contesto M21.

- M21 ¿aun le guardas rencor?- Pregunto Tao

- ….

- Bueno voy al laboratorio.- dijo Frank.

Una vez allí abrió el expediente de Airi, la chica era muy interesante al final la genética noble había prevalecido en un 68% pero no había ningún tipo de rechazo ni inestabilidad, era un poco raro para una mezcla de humano modificado y noble. Abrió la base de datos y realizo una búsqueda de los macadores de los genes modificados. Al cabo de 2 minutos el ordenador paro con una coincidencia del 100%, extrañado abrió la ventana y acto seguido agradeció estar sentado. Era imposible, no tenia que ser cierto, como habían conseguido una muestra para hacerlo. Entonces lo recordó su antiguo laboratorio el que sello 10 años después de unirse al maestro. Se tapo los ojos con una mano su amo le había dicho que no era buena idea dejar aquellas muestras pero el las consideraba valiosas y su maestro no dijo nada mas sobre el tema. Ahora veía las consecuencias de esa acción en particular. Como iba a explicar este descubrimiento, no solamente a su maestro sino también a Airi.


End file.
